User blog:Reddude/Predictions yadda.
Hi, guys! Reddy here, making my own little rankings! xD ‘Kay, soLee is revealed to be our first drop-out (Why refer to the master as a loser? Besides, I like drop-out better.) So, based on that, these ranking will be from 14th place an on. These are MY opinions. You have an opinion of your own or disagree with me? Make a different blog. Anywho, onward. :14th Place: Crissie Next episode is Radioactors. Crissie seems like the actress type, so she’d probably try to lead the Screwdrivers to victory, but ultimately fails. Plus, this would open some head-on-head conflict with Charlotte and Shane, seeing as Shane judge Lee before his elimination. :13th Place: Amy The Screwdrivers will lose again in history, considering three of its members aren’t too smart or just flat out immature. Mike and Mody would band together (focusing in on a possible relationship?) and plan to vote out Dave. Dave however asks if they would like to be an all guy trio and vote out Amy. The two would accept, just to gain Dave’s vote at the merge if any of them made it. :12th Place: Dave Dave isn’t the most athletic character, and this episode is sports! Plus the Screwdrivers wouldn’t do very well. Mike and Mody would vote out Dave because of their (summed) relationship. :11th Place: Sarah The sixth episode is technology. How did the Screwdrivers outlast? Mike’s a nerd, so he’d probably shout commands to Mody, who would obey with their bond. The Drills would finally lose, and Sarah gets sent home for not being very smart. :10th Place: Charlotte I have a feeling the Drills would lose again. (Yes, I know lots of girls are being out, but these are my predictions.) Shane would recruit Rosie to vote out Charlotte, and Charlotte likewise with Farmer Sam. However, Farmer Sam turns on Charlotte and votes her out. :9th Place: Jordan The teams, except the holding-strong Hammers, are practically begging for a merge now. The Hammers lose and vote out Jordan who they see as arrogant. :8th Place: Liz The teams finally merge! Farmer Sam, Hannah, Jim, Liz, Mike, Mody, Rosie, and Shane are the mergers! I think Jim would win invincibility now, and Shane would convince Farmer Same, Rosie, Mike and Mody to vote of Liz (because of her an Jim’s possible relationship.) :7th Place: Shane Shane begins to gloat about making it far, when in the most shocking challenge yet, he’s the only one to not win invincibility! Tough way to go, ha! :6th Place: Jim Right before the challenge, when Jim has invincibility, he would quit because he despised the game now. That’s the only way I think Jim would go. ;5th Place : Hannah Farmer Sam, Hannah, Mike, Mody and Rosie aren’t the stars now; the show takes a look at the losers (different from aftermath interviews—they’re actually in school.) They all get to vote someone out, and in the end they eliminate Hannah. :4th Place: Mody Farmer Sam wins immunity, shocker. Rosie and farmer vote of Mody while the two former Screwdrivers vote off Rosie. Rosie wins the tiebreaker and Mody is sent home. :3rd Place: Farmer Sam Mike and Rosie make an alliance when Rosie wins invincibility, and Rosie eliminates Farmer Sam. :2nd Place: Rosie :1st Place: Mike Rosie wasn’t always the nicest competitor, and got almost no supporters to win. Mike and his supporters carried him to the win. Category:Blog posts